Dark Uchiha
by Dark99
Summary: Dark Uchiha is viewed as a criminal from killing her parents. She joins the akatsuki and finally feels like she belongs. She falls in love with Itachi who also is falling for her, but she has 2 secrets that could tear them apart and possibly kill them.
1. Dark

**Dark**

Everything is black.

Girl's voice: "This is my story"

Cut to a child running in the streets of an empty village. It is dark outside and pouring rain. The child has pale skin; her hair is black. Her eyes are pure black, with fear. The child is wearing a blue T-Shirt with black long pants and shoes.

Child: "Leave me alone!"

She then comes up to two adult figures in front of her, blocking her exit.

Man: "Come here Dark"

Dark shakes her head: "NO!"

Woman: "You are our only daughter"

Dark then takes out a Kunai and prepares to fight them. She then disappears, her parents look around confused, but then they both fall to the ground, dead.

Dark appears above their bodies: "You can't hurt me no more"

Cut to Dark, older, in about her early teens. She is standing on a bolder; looking over a village, the symbol for the village is a paddle like shape with red on top and white on the bottom of it. The symbol is of the Uchiha clan, known for their great speed and the Sharingan eyes which can let them be able to see the enemy in slower speeds and copies them. Dark is now wearing a blue top that is long so it covers her butt, the arms are like a T-shirts length, but cuts off at the shoulders and continues with crossed armor that's also on her collar bone. She has long black fingerless gloves that go up to above her elbows. She has long black pants with big pockets and black shoes. Her hair is still black but longer, about halfway down her back, and her eyes are still pure black, and now she has a headband with a leaf on it, the cloth on the headband is black. Dark continues to look over at the village in the night, she then hears screams in the village, but does nothing.

A half hour later, a young boy runs up to the village, he just came back from school in the nearby leaf village. The boy disappears in the Uchiha Village; Dark then sits on the rock, still looking over the village.

Another half hour later, and two men around her age comes running by her. They both pass her, not even looking at her. She looks at them thought; both are Uchihas, long black hair, though the taller one has his in a pony tail. The taller one is in a black anbu op outfit, all black with white armor, and his headband has a leaf on it but a gash across it. The shorter one has spiky hair at the top of his head, but Dark doesn't look at him much because he was farther away in the dark. Dark can't help noticing how good the taller guy looks, and watches them both run away in the distance.

Dark's voice: "The next day, I found out that those two men whipped out the Uchiha clan all by themselves, but, they only mentioned the taller guy, Itachi Uchiha. However, there was one survivor, apparently his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. The shorter man was never mentioned, but I never told anyone I saw those two around."

Cut to Dark, a few years later in the Leaf Village. She is older, but the same outfit as before. She looks at the happy people around her, but doesn't talk to any of them at all. She then over hears a man talking to another man.

Man 1: "You know anything about the Akatsuki?"

Man 2: "What are they?"

Man 1: "They're pretty much a group of criminals that left their village"

Man 2: "Damn, hopefully they don't come around here"

Dark: "The Hokage can take care of them"

Man 1 looks at her, annoyed: "What do you care? Criminal"

Dark looks sad, and starts to walk away.

Dark's voice: "I was never really accepted by the leaf village, or any village for that matter. Not that I really care, they're all weaker then I am, maybe that's why they don't like me, because they know that I'm different from them. I have the Uchiha blood in me, and I killed my parents for reasons I have not told anyone and don't intend to, because no one would understand. Maybe I should also leave this village and search for this Akatsuki group, seems like we have a few things in common. I'm treated like a criminal, because I killed my parents"

Dark stops at the entrance to the leaf village, and looks back at all the people staring at her, some are glaring at her.

Dark's voice: "Yes, maybe I should go search for them, no one likes me here, and all I want is to feel like I matter, that I am liked, or even loved"

Cut to the present day, Dark is asleep in the woods in front of a tree; she is lying on her right side and is using her hands like a pillow. She slowly awakens and rolls over on her back and looks up at the tree branches and sky.

Dark to herself: "I've been searching for about a year now, and nothing"

Dark then sits up against the tree that is behind her, she looks at the sky still.

Dark to herself: "I wonder if I can ever find them"

Dark then hears something rustle behind her. Dark takes out a kunai, and then quickly turns to look behind the tree, she sees nothing. Dark turns around with her eyes closed and exhales, she then opens her eyes and there's a man crouched down to her level. The man has spiky brown hair; his face is covered by an orange oval mask with one eye in an eye hole. He's wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Man happily waves at Dark: "Hi there cutie!"

Dark swings her kunai at him, he moves quickly away from her, she gets up to swing at him again but he jumps on a nearby tree branch.

Man: "Not the friendly type I see"

Dark: "Who the hell are you?"

Man: "I'll tell you if you'll be nice"

Dark sighs and puts her kunai away in her pocket. The man then jumps down to the ground in front of her. He just stands still staring at her, Dark gets annoyed.

Dark: "Who the hell are you?"

Man: "Oh right, sorry, I am Toby"

Dark: "I am Dark"

Toby: "So… why is a pretty girl like you in the woods all alone?"

Dark: "I'm searching for something"

Toby: "And what is that something"

Dark: "The Akatsuki group"

Toby is quiet for a moment, and then starts laughing.

Dark is annoyed: "I don't see why that is so funny, I've been searching for about a year now, and I have found nothing"

Toby stops laughing: "Well, I'll tell you a little something if you can tell me why you are looking for them"

Dark: "Well, I want to join them"

Toby: "Oh really? That's good, because I'd have to kill you if you where trying to kill them yourself"

Dark: "Oh? And why would you do that?"

Toby: "Because your searching is over"

Dark: "It is?"

Toby nods: "Because, I am part of the Akatsuki"


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

Dark: "You're part of the Akatsuki?"

Tobi nods: "Along with nine others"

Dark smiles: "Well, it's about time I found you guys"

Tobi: "You can actually tell who we are; we're the only ninjas with these cool black cloaks with the red clouds on them"

Dark: "So can you take me to your guy's hideout?"

Tobi: "I think I can arrange something like that with the leader"

Tobi looks away for a moment, and then turns to her.

Tobi: "It's arranged, all the members will be there"

Dark: "That was it?"

Tobi nods: "Yeah, you know what's odd, is that no one really joins the Akatsuki willingly, so this is kind of exciting"

Dark: "That's good, so when do we leave?"

Tobi: "Right now!"

Dark: "How long will it take us?"

Tobi: "Just a few hours actually"

Cut to a few hours later with Toby and Dark walking in the woods.

Tobi: "So you killed your parents?"

Dark nods: "Yes, (laughs) then two guys kills everyone in the village a few years later"

Tobi quickly turns to her: "What village?"

Dark: "I'm an Uchiha"

Tobi stops, and Dark notices and stops.

Dark: "Did I say something wrong?"

Tobi: "It's just, that someone in the Akatsuki killed everyone in that village, except his brother"

Dark's eyes widen: "Itachi Uchiha?"

Tobi: "How do you know that?"

Dark looks up at the sky: "I saw him flee away from the village after killing everyone there, along with someone else that I could not really see. I saw Itachi though, and damn is he really good looking"

Toby gulps: "He ain't the nicest guy in the world, he kind of keeps to himself"

Dark looks at him: "Mr. Mysterious huh"

Tobi sad: "I guess so"

Dark: "But don't tell him I'm an Uchiha"

Tobi: "Why not?"

Dark: "I want him to ask me what I am; after all, I'm not a regular Uchiha"

Tobi: "And what is that?"

Dark: "I'm not saying"

Tobi starts walking: "Oh you're mean"

Dark follows him: "So, how can I join you guys?"

Tobi: "Well, you actually have to kind of fight Itachi Uchiha"

Dark: "Really now?"

Tobi nods: "I won't say much about it but yes you have to fight him, and it will not be easy"

Dark: "I think I'll be ok"

Cut to a cave, they both walk in and there are nine darkened figures waiting for them.

Tobi: "We'll, I'll introduce you to everyone here, in case you do win"

Dark grins: "You mean when I win"

Itachi walks towards them: "This girl, she's pretty sure that she can defeat me"

Dark stares at him, thinks to herself: "He still looks pretty much the same as before"

Tobi: "She really wants to join I guess, well, that is Itachi Uchiha, (Points to a blue man with blue spiky hair and gills on the sides of his face) that's Kisame Hoshigaki, (Points to a young boy with red hair) that's Sasori, (Points to a man with long yellow hair covering his right eye) that's Deidara, (Points to a man with green eyes) that's Kakuzu (Points to a man with white hair) that's Hidan, (Points to a plant like man) that's Zetsu, (Points at a man with orange hair and piercings) that's Pain, (Points to a woman with blue hair) and that's Konan."

Dark: "And I am Dark"

Tobi: "Yeah and she wants to join"

Pain: "We don't normally get people that are willing to join us, but did you tell her what she has to do Tobi?"

Tobi nods: "Yes, but, I think we should rest some, just for today"

Dark: "But…"

Tobi stops her: "We've been walking for hours, we're kind of tired"

Pain: "As you wish, there is an extra room anyways"

Cut to Dark in a room, she's just sitting on the bed staring at the door.

Dark thinks to herself: "Wonder what they think of me"

Cut to the group at a large table, everyone is there but Tobi and Dark.

Pain: "I sense that Dark is a powerful ninja"

Kisame to Itachi: "She is also very pretty"

Everyone nods: "yes very"

Pain: "Don't let her prettiness distract you"

Itachi: "I don't think that'll be a problem"

Konan: "What? You'd really beat up a pretty girl like that?"

Itachi: "I'm just going to use my genjitsu on her, not like I'm going go in and start punching her"

Kisame: "Just destroy her spirits then huh"

Itachi: "You know very well Kisame, that's what I usually do to our opponents, you're the one that usually goes in for the actual attacking the opponent"

Kakuzu: "You're an odd one Itachi, killing is fun"

Hidan to Kakuzu: "Well, you and I have to fucking kill to live basically"

Sasori: "It's an art"

Deidara laughs: "Yes, it's very beautiful"

Pain: "Well, back on the subject at hand, the battle is going to be in the morning I guess, do your best Itachi"

Itachi nods: "I don't think I'll have a problem"

Cut to Dark still sitting, thinking to herself: "I hope they like me"

Cut to morning, Dark is fast asleep, she then wakes up and gets out of bed. She opens the door to the room and Tobi is there waiting for her.

Tobi: "Yay, you're finally up"

Dark: "How long have you been waiting?"

Tobi: "Not very long but I don't know how long they have been waiting"

Dark: "So where do I have to go to?"

Tobi: Over here!"

Tobi takes her arm and walks her to the entrance of the cave where the others wait.

Pain: "You're finally up Dark"

Dark: "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting"

Pain: "It's ok, so, are you positively sure that you want to join the Akatsuki?"

Dark: "Yes, I am sure"

Pain: "Because, we're very tough opponents here"

Dark: "I think I can handle Itachi"

Itachi: "Oh really, let's see to that"

Pain: "It's settled then, good luck"

Everyone then goes away for a moment, then come up on the second floor and looks down onto them.


	3. Battle

**Battle**

Pain: "Now, FIGHT!"

Dark puts her hand in her pants pocket to get Shurikens out. Itachi doesn't move at all, Dark notices and gets confused.

Dark: "You're not going to fight?"

Itachi: "I am, I'm just waiting for the right moment"

Dark looks at him confused: "Okay…"

Dark then throws the Shurikens at Itachi, he dodges them easily and does some hand signs.

Itachi's voice as he inhales: "Great Fireball!"

Itachi then blows a giant fireball at Dark; she dodges it by jumping over it and then does some hand signs. The giant fireball hits the wall behind her, making it fall apart.

Dark's voice as she inhales: "Phoenix Immortal Fire!"

She then blows a bunch of fire balls at Itachi; however, the fire is blue. Itachi is surprised and dodges all of them. Itachi then stands still as Dark lands on the ground, she lands slowly to the ground.

Itachi is confused: "I don't normally get surprised, but you surprised me with your blue fire, I've never seen anyone use blue fire before"

Dark smiles: "I'm glad I surprised you"

Itachi smiles a little: "I doubt you can surprise me again"

Dark points at him: "Oh, I think I will"

Dark then takes her right hand out beside her, Chakra starts forming and there's suddenly a blue fire ball in her hand, it starts off small but grows larger to fit her hand. Itachi's eyes widen as she puts her palm out and the blue fire ball shoots out at him and it starts getting larger, it's coming at him fast. Itachi smiles at her and suddenly the blue fire ball is coming at her.

Dark smiles at him: "I don't think so"

Then suddenly the blue fire ball is coming at him, he quickly moves out of the way and the fire ball hits the wall behind him, making the wall fall apart. Itachi glances at the wall falling apart for a moment, then turns to her but she is very close to his face with a Kunai at his neck.

Itachi's eyes widen, his voice: "She is very fast"

Dark smiles and takes the Kunai away from his neck: "I don't think I could really hurt a cutie like you though"

Itachi frowns: "Hmm"

Dark is suddenly where she was in the first place, a few feet away from Itachi. Everyone is shocked at what just happened. Itachi looks at her confused.

Pain: "Ok, I'm going to talk to everyone real quick, including you Itachi"

Itachi jumps up to where the others at, they all form a circle to talk.

Pain: "Should we have her in our organization?"

Tobi: "She did win the fight, somewhat, it was very impressive"

Kisame: "She is powerful and will be a good addition to our organization"

Pain: "Does everyone agree to have her with us?"

Everyone nods except Itachi who is kind of zoned out.

Pain: "Itachi?"

Itachi snaps out of it: "Oh sorry, I'm just surprised at what she did, but I do think she will be a good addition to the Akatsuki"

Pain: "It's decided then"

They all then jump down to her.

Pain: "We talked about it, and we decided to let you join us"

Dark smiles: "Yay, you guys won't regret it"

Cut to a few hours with Tobi and Dark in a room. Tobi is searching for something.

Dark: "So everyone likes me?"

Tobi: "Well, everyone thinks that you're really pretty"

Dark: "Everyone thinks that"

Tobi turns to her, with an Akatsuki cloak in his hands.

Tobi: "Is that a bad thing?"

Dark: "Eh, yes and no, yes because then I know that I'm no ugly, and no because a lot of people remember me because of it, and they start saying stuff like 'Go away criminal', they all know what I did to my parents"

Tobi hands her the cloak: "Don't let it get to you"

Dark smiles at him: "Well, I guess I don't have to listen to it anymore since I'm accepted here"

Tobi: "Exactly, so you don't really have anything to worry about, with the whole fitting in thing, I'm sure everyone here will start to like you"

Cut to everyone in a circle talking, everyone's trying to get to know Dark. Dark has the Akatsuki Cloak on. Itachi is in his own world however.

Dark smiles: "No one has ever accepted me before"

Kisame: "Are you a criminal like the rest of us?"

Dark nods: "Yes, people recognize me and they just start really being mean, all because I killed my parents"

Itachi glances at her.

Kisame laughs: "Itachi killed his too, along with the rest of the Uchiha clan"

Dark: "Yes, I have heard of that"

Tobi to Itachi: "Is there something wrong?"

Itachi: "I'm just wondering what that girl is"

Cut to flash back to Tobi and Dark walking to the hideout.

Dark: "But don't tell him I'm an Uchiha"

Tobi: "Why not?"

Dark: "I want him to ask me what I am; after all, I'm not a regular Uchiha"

Cut back to Tobi and Itachi.

Tobi: "It is a mystery, even I don't know, and I probably know more about her then any of you guys"

Itachi laughs a little: "You two did have a rather long walk to the hideout, figured you two talked about each other, or something"

Tobi: "I didn't tell her much about me personally, more about her and she asked a few questions about the akatsuki and you"

Itachi: "Me?"

Tobi nods: "Apparently, she heard a lot about you"

Itachi: "As I've heard, almost everyone knows about me anyways, being the only one to wipe out the whole Uchiha clan, or so everyone thinks"

Tobi: "There's another thing also"

Itachi: "And what is that?"

Tobi: "She's really attracted to you"

Itachi: "Oh really?"

Tobi nods: "She has told me that she thinks you're hot, and I remember her telling you that you where cute and she couldn't hurt you, in that battle with you two"

Kisame laughs: "Maybe you two should date or something, (laughs more) but you're so cold hearted, I couldn't really see it happen"

Itachi then looks at Dark talking to the others, smiling a lot while talking.

Itachi: "Who knows"


	4. A Month Later

**A Month Later**

Cut to Tobi and Dark walking in the woods together, they are talking.

Tobi: "It has been about a month since you have been with us Dark"

Dark smiles: "Yes, and it has been a blast knowing everyone"

Tobi: "Everyone really likes you, and I haven't seen everyone in the Akatsuki being so, I don't know, happy I guess"

Dark: "I really bonded with everyone… except"

Tobi: "Itachi"

Dark nods and frowns a little: "He's kind of, distant"

Tobi: "He is like that, no one really knows his true self, he doesn't let people in, but Kisame is the closest to him, he is very loyal to Itachi"

Dark: "I have noticed that, but I'd love to get to know Itachi"

Tobi: "I could probably arrange something, though, I don't think he'd want to be alone with you"

Dark: "I don't really care if we are alone or not, he's just the one that I don't really know yet"

Cut to Tobi walking down the hallway of the hideout, he gets to the last room and knocks on the door.

Itachi from inside: "Who is it?"

Tobi: "It's me, Tobi"

Itachi opens the door: "What do you want?"

Tobi: "Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go to a little picnic with me"

Itachi raises an eyebrow: "With just you?"

Tobi: "Yes"

Itachi: "Um…"

They both stay quiet for a moment.

Tobi starts laughing: "No silly, with Dark also"

Itachi: "Why do you guys want me to come along?"

Tobi: "Well, Dark wants to get to know you, she pretty much bonded with everyone, but you, who she really wants to know"

Itachi: "She bonded with everyone?"

Tobi nods: "But you, you have been kind of distant and in your own little world lately"

Itachi: "I've just had a lot on my mind"

Tobi: "Oh really?"

Itachi glares at him: "Not really any of your business"

Tobi: "Oh sorry, well, would you want to come with us tomorrow at noon?"

Itachi sighs: "I guess so"

Tobi jumps in excitement: "Oh goody, this'll be so fun"

Tobi then runs down the hall out of sight.

Itachi: "Hmm… wonder how it'll go, being with Tobi and all, he just has so much energy"

Cut to Dark sitting outside on a large rock, she is just looking up at the clouds. She then hears someone running towards her, turns out to be Tobi.

Tobi stops right behind her: "He said he'd come"

Dark smiles: "That's good"

Dark's right hand is over her belly and glowing with chakra.

Tobi notices: "What are you doing?"

Dark stops: "It's… It's nothing"

Tobi: "Um… I was you doing something"

Dark frowns and stays quiet for a moment: "I don't want to talk about it right now"

Tobi: "Oh, okay, well, I'll see you around"

Dark: "Okay"

Tobi: "You should come in also, it's getting late"

Dark: "In a few minutes"

Dark sadly watches Tobi walk back into the hideout.

Cut to the next day, Tobi, Itachi and Dark are sitting at a picnic in the woods. All three of them are quiet.

Tobi: "Well this is awkward; I can expect this from Itachi, but not you Dark"

Dark: "I just have a lot on my mind right now"

Tobi sighs and gets up: "Well, I'm going to go for a little walk, see you guys in a little while"

Tobi then walks off in the distant, deeper into the woods. Dark is staying quiet and looking zoned out.

Itachi is staring at her, to himself: "Well this is strange, wonder what's wrong with her, she's usually quiet talkative and always smiling"

Dark notices that Itachi is staring at her.

Itachi: "Is there something wrong?"

Dark: "Just a few things on my mind, and some bad memories"

Itachi: "Anything I could help you with?"

Dark shakes her head: "Not really"

They are both silent for a moment.

Itachi: "So… looks like you and Tobi got real close"

Dark laughs a little: "He's so much fun; I've pretty much bonded with everyone, except you"

Itachi: "I've had my own things to worry about"

Dark: "Hmm?"

Itachi: "Things from my past, just been thinking of it a lot lately"

Dark: "The Uchiha clan?"

Itachi: "Yeah, (Flash of young Sasuke smiling) among other things I rather not talk about"

Dark looks at him for a moment, and then stares at the clouds in the sky. Itachi is staring at her again, they are both silent for a moment.

Dark looks down and blushes a little: "You keep on staring at me"

Itachi is a little embarrassed: "What? Really, I didn't really notice"

Dark looks at him: "I guess I should be used to it, but, I do find you the most attractive guy here"

Itachi laughs a little: "Yeah, I remember you telling me something like that when you fought me"

Cut to flashback of Dark smiling and taking the Kunai away from Itachi's neck: "I don't think I could really hurt a cutie like you though"

Cut to Dark: "Yeah, about a month ago, it's been so much fun with you guys, I finally feel like I really belong"

Itachi: "I still don't understand what you really are, using blue fire, never seen someone actually use it"

Dark: "I guess, I am gifted"

Itachi to himself: "Hmm… I don't know why, but I'm really drawn to her for some reason"

Dark starts coughing a little.

Itachi: "Are you okay?"

Dark clears her throat: "Yeah, it's nothing"

Itachi gets closer to her: "We do have medicine in the hideout if you need it"

Dark: "It's okay, I'm getting over it"

Itachi: "Okay, if you say so"

They both stare at each other, seeing that Itachi got closer to her.

Tobi suddenly comes out of nowhere: "Hi guys!"

Itachi backs away from Dark, and Dark blushes and looks away.

Tobi sits down: "Did I interrupt something?"

Itachi: "No, we were just talking"

Tobi: "Hmm… well, maybe we should head back to the hideout"

They all gather their stuff, and start walking to the hideout. Dark is walking behind Tobi and Itachi. Dark puts her right hand over her belly.

Dark to herself: "Only if they knew…"


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

Cut to the next day, Dark is walking in the woods alone. Dark looks sad as she walks deeper and deeper into the woods.

Dark, to herself: "Maybe this was a bad idea"

Dark then comes up to a small water fall. Dark smiles and sits on one of the rocks that is by the water below the water fall and soaks her feet.

Dark, to herself: "Everyone in the Akatsuki are so great. I finally feel like I matter, never felt this good. Too bad I might not live much longer, since I'm…"

Voice from behind her: "What are you doing all the way over here, all alone?"

Dark quickly turns to the voice, and Itachi is standing behind her a few feet away.

Dark is quiet for a moment: "I just wanted to relax"

Itachi: "Relax? You haven't been on any missions yet"

Dark: "You're right, I guess I just wanted some alone time to think, and admire the view"

They both then look over at the waterfall. The water shines in the sunlight, making the trees, leaves, grass, rocks, and flowers around shine also. Itachi stares for a moment, then walks closer and sits on the rock next to Dark, soaking his feet also.

Itachi sighs: "I never really noticed this waterfall here"

Dark: "But you've been here longer then I have"

Itachi: "I'm usually out on missions from Pain, if not, and then I'm usually asleep or something, charging my powers"

Dark looks at him, he's still looking at the waterfall, she notices his sharingan eyes.

Dark: "Why do you always have your sharingan on?"

Itachi turns to her: "You know about the sharingan?"

Dark nods and then looks away.

Itachi: "Hmm… I still wonder what you are"

Dark turns to him: "You do?"

Itachi: "Especially with the whole blue fire bit, I've only heard of this family a few years ago in the Uchiha clan being able to use blue fire. Also how you where able to deflect my reflection jutsu"

Dark looks away, sad.

Itachi: "Hmmm… you're not going to tell me?"

Dark turns to him: "I'm an Uchiha"

Itachi's eyes widen: "You are? (Gets up) How is that possible? I killed all of the Uchihas, I'm the last one"

Dark, angry: "I'm different, okay!"

Dark then turns around, away from him.

Itachi sighs and sits back down: "Sorry, I'm just, shocked"

Dark turns to him: "You remember that family you where talking about, the one that used blue fire? (Itachi nods) That was my family"

Itachi: "And you killed them? But why?"

Dark: "Why did you kill all of the Uchihas?"

Itachi: "To test my abilities"

Dark is quiet for a moment: "My parents weren't the nicest people around. They did tests on me and abused me"

Itachi notices her sadness: "I'm sorry to hear that, I know they were very smart and did some stuff in secrecy. But everyone seemed to like them so they didn't know they where abusive towards you, that's why you where pretty much exiled from the Uchiha clan"

Dark: "No town even accepted me after that, I lived in the woods or where ever I could stay at, even for a place to sleep at"

Itachi: "Then why didn't you tell everyone why you killed your parents?"

Dark: "Would it have mattered? I still killed them, that's all that they'll look at"

Itachi is quiet for a moment: "So they did tests on you?"

Dark: "Yeah, painful tests… but it also made me stronger. As you already know, I did kill them alone"

Itachi: "Hmmm… so you are stronger than me?"

Dark: "I don't know for sure, you had all that training, I just had tests done to me to make me stronger, I don't even know what else I am capable of doing"

Itachi: "I guess we'll have to find out some day. (Laughs a little) No wonder you knew about the sharingan"

Dark: "I also have it on at all times"

Itachi looks into her eyes, they're just black.

Itachi: "No you don't, they're just their original color"

Dark laughs a little: "One of the abilities I figured out, cover up my identity by covering up my sharingan eyes. One of the obvious signs of an Uchiha, no one knows that I was an Uchiha unless I told them or they heard about me"

Itachi: "Clever"

Dark laughs a little: "It's nothing, just… (Sad, notices Itachi's concerned look) I guess no one really understands my pain"

Itachi: "Abuse happens…"

Dark: "And your parents use you like a lab rat"

Dark looks down at the ground, sad.

Itachi: "I'm sorry that happened to you"

Dark: "At least I have you guys now"

Itachi: "I guess so, so I am not the only Uchiha"

Dark: "Well, I know a few secrets about you"

Itachi: "You do? Like what?"

Dark: "Your brother is still alive, and you didn't kill off the Uchiha clan all by yourself"

Itachi: "How do you know all that?"

Dark: "I watched you and some guy fleeing the Uchiha Village after murdering everyone, I couldn't tell who was with you, but that was the first time I actually saw you, and I saw them take your brother away to the hospital"

Itachi to himself: "Well, at least she doesn't know about Tobi being Madara Uchiha"

Dark: "Is the other guy that was with you still alive?"

Itachi: "I don't know, I actually haven't seen him since"

Dark: "Hmm… I'm surprised that no one knew about the other guy, just you"

Itachi sighs: "He is a sneaky one"

Dark looks over at Itachi, and he does the same.

Itachi: "So I guess we know a lot about each other now huh?"

Dark nods and laughs a little.

Dark: "Let's just not tell the others, they don't know that much about me yet"

Itachi, to himself: "Hmm… I'm still drawn to her, haven't been drawn to someone ever"

They both then hear something behind them, and an exploding kunai hits the rock between them.


End file.
